Family Issues
by NinjaKiki3
Summary: Clair and her dad, Chris Kratt, have a big argument, and then Chris disappears! Clair sets out to find him, and finds out that this is a much more dangerous situation then she thought. Can Clair fix everything in time? Rated T because of some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Clair got back to the Tortuga with her dad, feeling sore and exhausted. She couldn't wait to call Abigail and tell her about that day's adventures. That particular day, they had gone to a desert and looked at scorpions.  
Clair walked to her room and sat on her bed. Then she pulled out her computer and started the call with Abigail. Abigail answered and as they greeted each other cheerfully, Chris called, "Clair! Dinner!"  
Clair rolled her eyes and called back, "Just a second!" Then she looked at Abigail and said, "I gotta go. Dinner's ready. Talk to ya later!" Then she ended the call and rushed to the kitchen.  
"There you are," Chris said, trying but failing to keep the relief out of his voice. He never did get over the fact that Clair had been unable to be with him and was being abused by her mother. Clair rolled her eyes.  
Chris looked at her with disbelief. "Did you just roll your eyes at me, Clair?" Clair rolled her eyes again and sighed.  
"Clair," Chris said sternly, "I don't want you doing that."  
Clair grinned mischievously and the rolled her eyes again.  
"Clair!" Chris said sternly, "I said that I don't want you doing that!"  
Clair grumbled and huffed, but didn't roll her eyes again. Chris watched her for a moment before looking at everybody else, who were looking at them in shock. "What?" Chris grumbled, settling down to eat. Everybody except Clair watched him warily, as if afraid that he would turn on them.  
Chris asked Clair, "So. What did you think of the scorpions today?"  
Clair huffed and said, "They were fine, dad." Then she rolled her eyes.  
Chris stood up abruptly and said, "Clair! I told you not to do that! Go to your room!"  
Clair looked at him with a disbelieving face, which quickly turned into a face of anger. "I'd rather be with mom!" Clair said as she got up and turned around quickly. Then she started walking towards her room.  
Horror, hurt, and then anger passed across Chris's face. "You'd rather be with the person that hurt you? That broke your nose and left bruises all over you?"  
"Being hurt is better than being embarrassed!" Clair shouted as she stomped up to her room.  
Chris sat down, rubbing his forehead. The last thing Clair heard as she left the room was Martin saying to Chris, "You need to lighten up, bro. And really? You were with her all day. What were you trying to do? Were you trying to annoy her with that question?"  
"I was TRYING to give her a normal life! I was TRYING to do something a normal dad would do! Is that so bad?" Chris got up quickly and walked out of the room, fists clenched. Jimmy, Koki, Aviva, and Martin watched him walk out in amazement. Clair was already in her room when Chris was yelling, so she didn't hear a thing.  
"She's not a little girl anymore, Chris," Martin called after him.  
Chris paused in the doorway and mumbled, "But she is still my daughter," before continuing to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Clair heard a knock on her door. "Go AWAY, dad!" she yelled.

"Clair, its Aviva," Aviva said from the other side if the door.

Clair sighed and said, "Come in if you must."

Aviva slowly opened the door and walked in, sitting at the foot of Clair's bed. After a moment of silence, Aviva said, "He was just trying to give you something normal, sweetie."

"But how is that normal? He was with me all day!" Clair said angrily.

Aviva sighed and said, "Its something most dads ask every day."

Clair clenched her fists and said, "I don't care. Did it ever occur to him that I don't want a dad like every other? Did it occur to him that I just want to be with him when he's being himself?"

Aviva looked surprised. "Sweetie, its not possible for everyone to know what everyone wants. And has it ever occured to you that he wanted to have a normal life with you? That he wants you to feel like you fit in?"

Clair opened her fists and leaned against Aviva. "I don't fit in, and I never will. I'd rather have my dad, the creature adventurer, than some normal dad. I need something, or someone, that I can be proud of. I don't want a normal dad because it makes me feel… It makes me feel like I'm below everybody else." Clair started to cry softly.

Aviva wrapped her arm around Clair. "Oh, sweetie… You need to learn that you are an equal to everyone, no matter what others say. You will always be able to be proud of your dad, even if he is normal. I mean, your dad has been all around the world! How many people can say that?"

Clair snuggled closer to Aviva, wiping her tears away with her sleeves. "I guess you're right," Clair said softly.

At this moment, Chris was coming by to talk to Clair, but seeing Aviva and Clair snuggled up together like that, just like Clair and he used to, was too much for him. He went for a walk.

After about 5 minutes of sitting with Clair, Aviva said, "Come on. You and your dad need to talk."

Clair reluctantly got up with Aviva and followed her out of the room.

"He's probably in his room," Aviva said.

Clair nodded her head and said, "lead the way."

When they reached Chris's and Martin's room, they knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard Martin call. They opened the door and went in.

"Where's dad?" Clair asked softly.

"Don't know. I haven't seen him in a while. Not since dinner," Martin said. Clair looked up at Aviva with alarmed eyes.

Aviva reached over and gave a reassuring squeeze to Clair's shoulder. "I'm sure that he is just out for a walk. He'll be back soon." Clair nodded her head slowly.

"In the meantime, do you want to spend time with your Uncle Martin?" Martin asked with a grin.

"I'm good," Clair said. Then she slowly turned around and walked back to her room, disappointed that she couldn't talk to her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris walked in the desert, trying to clear his head and enjoy the evening, but he couldn't stop thinking about Clair. "Why would she say that? She doesn't really wish that she was back with Mary, does she? No. Of course not. She's just mad," Chris said, trying to convince himself. He sighed deeply. His feelings had really been hurt, and he was very tired. He walked a little ways and then sat down on a rock to think.

Suddenly, Chris felt very tired. He laid down in the sand with his head propped on the rock and, without meaning to, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Clair sat on her bed, worrying about her dad. "Where is he?" she said quietly to herself, "He should be back by now!" It was very late, and Clair knew that everybody else was worrying too. "I have to find him!" Clair thought, "He could be in trouble!"

Clair curled up under the covers and pretended to sleep, knowing that someone would probably come check on her soon. Sure enough, Clair heard someone slowly open the door, and she heard Aviva say to someone else, "Good. She's asleep. Let's wait until morning and then send out a search party if Chris isn't back." Then the door shut softly as Aviva left the room.

Clair waited a few minutes and then when she couldn't wait any longer she threw the covers off if herself and slowly stepped out of bed. She slowly opened her door and, after checking to make sure no one was near, slipped out of her room and closed the door. Clair sneaked out of the Tortuga, making sure to make no unnecessary movements or sounds. She got out through a window and slipped down the Tortuga's shell to get out.

Clair looked around for footsteps, but the wind had picked up and the sand covered all the tracks that had once been there. She sighed and started to walk north, as it was as good as any other direction. But after only a few steps, she saw a light coming from the east. She cautiously moved toward it, thinking that it could be her dad.

But the light looked different than a normal flashlight, and Clair wasn't sure what it was. Clair heard a rumbling sound and realized that it was a motorcycle. An anxiety attack beganto start. Clair was breathing heavily, her heart was racing, and she couldn't move. The motorcycle moved closer and closer, but Clair couldn't get out of the way. The motorcycle raced toward her and then slowed, then stopped right in front of Clair.

Clair still couldn't move. The person on the motorcycle looked huge, and because of the dim light, Clair could only see the person's outline. The big person grabbed her around the waist and tied her to the back of the motorcycle. Clair finally was able to move and started kicking and screaming. The large person tied her legs down and stuffed a rag in her mouth. Clair gagged at the overpowering smell of gasoline that filled her senses and struggled against the ropes.

The large person climbed onto the motorcycle seat and drove very fast across the desert, exhaust fumes coming out of the back of the motorcycle. Clair stopped struggling and went limp, hoping that her dad was OK and that this person wouldn't hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris woke up and tried to get up, but realized that he was tied down to something. Chris struggled, but realized that the ropes got tighter when he struggled so he stopped. He tried to call out but felt a shock whenever he made a noise. "What is going on?" Chrus thought, "Is Clair OK? Where am I?"

Chris heard a cackle come from nearby. He started to ask who was there but remembering the shock from earlier, he shut his mouth and didn't make a sound. "Finally I can get you out of my way, Wild Rat!" Chris heard Zack say nearby. "My helper should be coming soon with your daughter, and if all goes according to plan, soon there will be no one left to stop me from using animals in my inventions!" Zack cackled again.

Forgetting the shock, Chris screeched, 'You better not touch my daughter!" he got shocked a few times for saying this, and he started struggling against the ropes that held him down.

Zack smirked and said, "How are you liking my shock collar? I modified a dog's bark collar to work for humans. And don't worry, your daughter won't be hurt. Just locked up until she agrees to be mine…"

"NO!" Chris yelled. He struggled against the ropes some more, but was unable to break free.

Zack smirked again. "Zackbots! Raise the shock power on the collar. Then he won't talk so much!" Chris heard two Zackbots approaching, and tried to twist away. The Zackbots reached Chris and turned a knob on the collar.

"You-" Chris started to say, but was interrupted by a powerful shock. He held in a screech and squirmed, trying to stop the pain. Zack smirked and walked out of the room, with Chris staring threateningly at him until he closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

In the meantime, Clair was squirming, trying to break free of the ropes. She had spat out the oily cloth that was placed in her mouth once and started screaming, but the strange large man had just placed the now dusty AND oily cloth back into her mouth, and this time, he used some more rope to tie it there. Clair squirmed and fought against the ropes, trying to break free. The sun had started to come up, and she was sure that the rest of the Wild Kratt Team would be there any minute to rescue her.

Finally, the motorcycle was stopped, but instead of relief that the bumpy and uncomfortable ride was over, she only felt dread. For Zack's plane stood in front of the motorcycle, and Clair knew that Zack was big trouble.

The strange man untied the ropes that were holding her to the motorcycle, but made sure her legs, arms, and hands were still tied in a way that didn't allow her to move much. He also checked that the rag was still in place. The man picked up Clair and slung her over his shoulder like she was a full sack of flour and started to walk towards the plane. Clair kicked and squirmed, but it made no difference.

The man walked through the open door of the plane and then walked down a few passageways. After a few turns he turned and knocked on a door to the right.

"Who is it?" a cranky voice said from the other side of the door. Clair started shaking and breathing heavily. It was Zack.

"Its Larry," the large man said in a deep rumbling voice.

"Do you have the girl?" Zack asked impatiently.

"Yes, sir! She was easy to get. She was outside and it was almost as if she was waiting for me," Larry said.

"Looking for that man I had you get, no doubt," mumbled Zack. "Well, bring her in," Zack said loudly.

Clair, who was now in a full blown anxiety attack, just lay on Larry's shoulder, limp. Larry, who took no notice of Clair's current state, opened the door and went in.

"So, here she is. Chr- I mean, MY daughter. Back to me," Zack laughed cruelly.

"What do you want me to do with her, sir?" Larry asked patiently.

"Oh, hold on a second," Zack said, sounding annoyed. "Zackbots! Bring me that chair from over there!" Zack said as he pointed to a large black leather chair in the corner of the room. The Zackbots grabbed the chair and set it in front of Zack's desk. "Set her in the chair," Zack directed.

"But, sir, She-" Larry started.

"I said put her in the chair!" Zack screeched. Larry obediently sat Clair in the chair. Clair still couldn't move or make a sound. Zack chuckled, while Larry looked at Clair in amazement. "Larry, leave us." Larry obediently left the room, closing the door behind him. "Perfect. Now I'll have some leverage on your father," Zack said with a smirk.

"I have some questions for you," Zack said with another smirk. After those words, Clair fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Clair awoke to a black room with a pad with numbers on it next to a door. She looked down and realized that she was lying in a large black bed and was covered in a black blanket. After a few moments, she remembered what had happened and started shaking. She tried to stand, and found that she was no longer tied up. She sighed with relief. Then she headed towards the door. It had no apparent handle, and to Clair's relief, it looked like it had a number sequence that opened it. Most people would become distressed at this, but Clair being the technology genius that she was immediately started trying to hack the locking mechanism.

After about 10 minutes, she managed to get the door to open. After checking to make sure that no one was around she snuck out of the room, looking for a way out. Then she heard Zack.

"So, Chris, I have your daughter. She's locked safely away in her own room, far from you," Zack said. His voice came from behind a door to Clair's left.

"Dad!" Clair yelled, bursting into the room without thinking.

"How did you get in here? More importantly, how did you get out of your room? Zackbots! Get her!" Zack screeched with anger.

"Clair! N-" Chris started but was stopped by a screech that came from himself. Clair looked at him, afraid of what was happening, but quickly turned toward Zack in anger.

"What did you do to my dad?!" Clair yelled, running toward Zack. But a Zackbot reached Clair before Clair could get to Zack and grabbed her by the arms. Clair struggled, but couldn't get free. All she could do was watch in terror as her dad tried to say something but kept getting stopped by his screeches of pain, while the Zackbot dragged her away. Clair blacked out again.


	8. Chapter 8

Clair woke up in what appeared to be the same bed, but in this room, the door had a normal lock on it. No hacking it this time. Clair sighed in frustration. Clair tried to get up and once again, there was nothing that tied her up. She tried the door, but it was locked. She got up and started pacing, trying to think. Oh, why hadn't she grabbed her Creature Pod? She had been in such a hurry, she had even left her dog Rocket behind!

Soon, what looked like a doggy door opened at the bottom of the locked door and a tray of food slipped through. Clair's stomach growled, but she refused to eat food from Zack. Then she had an idea. "I can probably fit through that doggy door! I'm small enough," Clair said quietly to herself. She waited a few moments, and then checked the doggy door. It wasn't locked! She slipped through the opening with only a little trouble when trying to get her shoulders through, but was soon out in the hallway again.

She began searching for the room her dad was in, but didn't have any luck. She was about to give up and go search for help when she saw the door that led to the room her dad was in earlier. Clair listened carefully but didn't hear anything. Clair opened the door slowly and peeked in. All she saw was her dad, but he was lying completely still with his eyes closed on a table, all tied up with ropes. He also had a strange metal device around his neck.

"Dad?" Clair whispered.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and turned toward her. "Cla-" he started but was stopped by his own wincing.

Clair's eyes grew big. "I'll help you, dad!" she said softly. She creeped over to her dad and started untying the ropes. When the last rope was off, Chris still didn't move. "Oh, right. That awful collar! I'll get it off. It'll only take a second…" Clair said, already trying to figure out how the collar worked. After about 5 minutes of Clair messing with it, the collar popped off. "There you go dad! Now let's get out of here!" Clair waited for her dad to get up, but he didn't.

"Clair, I-I'm too weak. That collar was a shock collar. It shocked me whenever I made a sound… It was so painful…" Chris croaked. "Go. Get the others. I'll be fine."

"No! I'm not leaving you! I'll drag you if I have to…" Clair said, trying to convince her dad to get up. "I can't leave you," Clair whispered.

"I guess this is when I help," a deep rumbling voice that Clair recognised as Larry's said.

Clair whipped around. "You kidnapped me! Why should I trust you now? Leave us alone!"

Larry looked hurt, but proceeded to step over to Chris and pick him up just like he had picked Clair up. Chris moaned in pain, and Larry winced as if he had been shocked himself.

"Let him go!" Clair said through gritted teeth. "Or I'll-I'll-"

Larry snorted. "You can't do anything to me, young lady. Just be quiet and follow close behind me."

Clair looked at Larry suspiciously but finally sighed and gave in. She realized that there was no way to get her dad out without help, and she realized it would be almost impossible at the moment as her dad had fainted while laying across Larry's shoulder. "Ok," Clair said with submission, "but I still don't trust you."

Larry sighed and said, "Come on, then," as he headed out of the room. Clair followed Larry closely, not wanting her dad to be out of sight.

They walked through the maze of tunnels, but all of a sudden, an alarm went off!

"They know that we're gone!" Larry said hurriedly. "We have to hurry! Come on!"

Larry started jogging, and Clair had to go fast to keep up with him. "How do you know your way around here so well?" Clair asked Larry, her voice full of suspicion.

"I've been on a few missions for Zack before," Larry said calmly.

"If you work for Zack, why would you help us? What's in it for you? Why do you care so much?" Clair peppered Larry with these questions, her voice filled with anger and distrust.

"I never knew that Zack meant to hurt you and this man, who I assume is your father," Larry said sadly.

Clair's face turned red with anger and frustration. "That still doesn't answer my questions!" Clair said.

Larry sighed. "I once had two daughters. They were twins," Larry started slowly. "One day, Child Protection Services took them away from me, claiming that I couldn't support a family. I tried to prove that I could take care of them, but nothing I did pleased the people who took them away. I promised myself that I would one day get them back, and in the time that it takes to prove myself that I am worthy to take care of them, I wouldn't let a child get harmed or taken away from families that loved them," Larry finished.

"Then why would you kidnap me?" Clair asked, her voice and face changing to sorrow for the man who had his children taken away, but her voice was still edged with anger.

Larry took a deep breath. "Zack told me that you were his adopted daughter, and you ran away. I wouldn't have believed him, as I had never heard of Zack having a daughter. But he sounded so sorrowful about it, that I had to help him somehow," Larry took another deep breath and let it out. "I'm not proud of what I did, especially now that I know that this man, your real father, was harmed," Larry said with sorrow and pleading. The huge man was asking for forgiveness, without the words.

Clair sighed, her anger gone. "Well, I suppose that answers my questions… But, how did you figure out that I WASN'T Zack's adopted daughter?"

Larry gave a sad smile. "Well, this morning, I woke up with a strange feeling. I felt as if something wasn't right… And as I was eating breakfast, I realized what it was… I realized that you looked a lot like the man Zack had me capture the other night. And then I realized, that by taking you and your father, that I had broken my promise to myself, that I had broken up a family. So I waited until I knew Zack didn't need me, and came to help your father escape. After I got him out, I would find the rest of your crew and tell them what happened, hopefully being able to free you. That was the original plan, anyway. I'd rather die than split a family apart…" Larry looked away at that last part, embarrassed and horrified by himself that he had split this family to pieces.

Clair reached up to put a hand on Larry's arm. "Well, you're putting this family back together. That's what counts, right?" Clair gave the large man an encouraging smile. "My name is Clair, by the way."

Larry gave a small smile back, then went looked serious. "The exit is just a few more turns away. We have to hurry!" Larry and Clair sped up and went around the bend, only to find an army of Zackbots waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Larry didn't even stop running. He just barreled right through the machines, knocking them to the left and right. Clair had skidded to a stop and just watched with awe and fear.

[C]When Larry had made it to the end of the line of robots, he noticed that Clair wasn't with him. "Clair!" he called frantically. "Clair! Where are you?"

"B-Ba-Back he-here!" Clair squeaked.

Larry took a deep breath and ran over to Clair. As he reached her, he didn't even stop as he threw her over his other soldier and started running to the exit. "Almost there, almost there…" Larry mumbled to himself.

Finally, they saw it. The exit. Larry didn't even hesitate as he jumped through the open door and ran over to a small campsite, which was no doubt where he had been living. He put Chris at the front of the motorcycle behind the handlebars, so that Larry could keep him from falling.

"Can you ride in the back and hold on to me?" Larry asked Clair seriously.

"I-I think so…" Clair said.

"Good," Larry said with a small smile as he hopped into the motorcycle behind Chris and started up the engine. "Now jump on behind me!"

Clair obediently climbed up onto the motorcycle seat, and wrapped her arms around Larry tightly. Larry smiled down at Clair and then started driving, going as fast as the motorcycle would take him. Right as they were driving off, Zackbots started pouring out of Zack's plane and then rushed after them, but the motorcycle was a lot faster than the Zackbots and the Zackbots were quickly left far behind.

As the last of the Zackbots disappeared from view, Larry and Clair heard Zack yell angrily, "I'll get you Chris! And your girl will be mine!"

Larry kept driving but mumbled, "We'll see about that, Zack." His voice was full of disgust and anger as he mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

The trio finally reached the Tortuga, but Chris still hadn't woken up. The Tortuga's door was open, and Aviva sat at the bottom of the ramp with her knees tucked up to her chin. She looked extremely worried. As Chris, Clair, and Larry drove up, Aviva jumped to her feet and started walking backwards up the ramp.

Clair jumped off the motorcycle before it had even come to a complete stop and started running towards Aviva while yelling and sobbing. "Aviva! I was kidnapped by Larry who was working for Zack when I was looking for dad and it turned out Zack had dad and this is Larry but he's on our side now and he helped us escape but Zack put a sound-activated shock collar on dad and now he won't wake up and…" at this point Clair had reached the bottom of the ramp and collapsed on the ground, exhausted and sobbing.

Aviva, once she realized that Clair was back, had started running down to her and reached the bottom of the ramp at the same time as Clair did. Aviva embraced Clair and said, "Sweetie, one thing at a time. What's going on?"

Clair took a deep breath and attempted to stop crying. She succeeded in not crying for just enough time to say, "Help my dad… Please…" and then she pointed to the motorcycle and collapsed in sobs again.

Aviva looked confused but wrapped her right arm around Clair tightly and started walking to the motorcycle. As soon as she saw Chris, limp and lying on a motorcycle with a strange man, she let go of Clair and ran over to Chris. "He needs medical attention! Rápido!" Aviva ran inside and came out a few minutes later with Koki and a stretcher. Koki and Aviva were carrying the stretcher between them, and they raced over to the motorcycle without a word.

They placed the stretcher on the ground on the motorcycle, and then carefully placed Chris's limp body on the stretcher. Clair watched all this, horrified. All of the sudden, Clair felt a hand on her shoulder. She squealed and jumped, but then settled down when she saw it was just Larry.

"It's going to be OK," Larry said firmly. "You just wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

Chris lay on his bed while Clair sat on the floor beside him, worrying. He had been like this for three days, and everyone was full of anticipation and worries. Clair sighed and placed her hand on her dad's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Please be OK. I miss you, dad. And I'm sorry about that night… When I was rolling my eyes… Aviva said you wanted to have a normal life with me… That you wanted me to feel equal with everybody… Well, without you… I'm just… Just…"

"Just what, honey?" Chris said, his eyes fully open and a grin starting to spread across his face.

Clair's eyes opened in surprise, relief, and joy. "DAD!" She said as she threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulder as he sat up and put his arms around her. "Oh dad, I'm so sorry… About everything… I love you, dad." Clair said, pulling her head away.

Chris smiled and then said, "I'm sorry too." He embraced her in a tight hug and then let go. "What were you saying, though? About what you are if I'm not here?" Chris said as his face became filled with confusion.

Clair hesitated.

"Well?" Chris asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"Because of my anxiety issues, I feel… Below everybody else. And you, well, you made me feel like I was important. Like I mattered. And I felt as if that made me equal with everybody else. I love you, dad, but don't try going normal on me," Clair said, her voice cracking on that last part.

"Clair," Chris said sternly, "you will NEVER be equal to anybody else. Not everyone is the same. We all have different strengths, different weaknesses, different fears. If you think about it, everyone is equal but unequal at the same time. You are strong in your own way. Remember this. You are something. You are YOU." Chris softened and smiled again. "You are my daughter, and I will alwaysbe there, even when it seems like I'm not."

Clair hugged her dad. "Thank you, dad," she whispered in her ear before pulling back. They sat there for a little while, just smiling and enjoying each other's company.

"Well, we better go find the others and tell them that I'm awake," Chris said, with a touch of regret.

"Alright," Clair said, still feeling the joy of having her dad back.

Chris got up and leaned against the post at the end of the bed. He shook for a minute and then walked unsteadily across the room. At one point he slipped and started to fall, but Clair caught him and helped him up. Chris smiled gratefully and continued to put a little bit of his weight on her.

When they reached the door, Chris reached out his hand and turned the knob. As he opened the door, Chris and Clair watched as the entire Tortuga team fell through.

Chris looked at them in shock. "Were you listening that WHOLE time?"

Jimmy looked sheepish and said, "Uh, maybe?"

Much to the Tortuga team's surprise, Chris bust out laughing, almost falling over in the process.

"I don't see what's so funny here," Aviva said grumpily.

"Oh, nothing, I suppose," Chris said as his laughter faded away. The Chris noticed the large figure in the hallway. "Who is this man?" Chris demanded.

"Dad, this is Larry. He helped us escape, remember?" Clair said timidly.

"I remember a little bit. All I remember is him being in the room," Chris said, looking very tired and rubbing his forehead.

Clair sighed. "We have a lot to tell you, dad," she said as she gave him a shy grin.

"You sure do!" Chris said indignantly, although, he smiled and gave Clair a squeeze around the shoulders.

Then Martin walked over and hugged his brother. "Its good to have you back, bro!" he said with a good natured grin.

"Its good to be back, Martin," Chris said with a large grin.


End file.
